Havik Wreaked Alice
by einhorn
Summary: /storyinprogress\\


"Who's it gunna be?" taunts a haughty Johnny Cage, standing triumphantly in the center of the combat area, eagerly scanning his surroundings. He bounced ambitiously on his tip toes, fists balled tightly, ready to face his next opponent.

Prior to humiliatingly defeating an acid-salivating Reptile, the charismatic movie star had gained a whole new level of self-confidence, unaware of the danger he faced as a mere mortal among many of his fellow combatants. The majority of them eyed him with scornful distaste. This man had no true honor; he merely overflowed with stubborn dignity.

A resident of Chaosrealm stood quietly, hidden in the shadows amidst the crowd of fighters to participate in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament, which frighteningly enough, would determine Earthrealm's fate. Her narrowed eyes studied her surroundings with perplexed curiosity, absorbing as much sensory and visual imagery of this strange new place in her memory as she possibly could. Her sojourn here was brief, for as soon as she became familiar with the combatants occupying the area, as well as what the tournament could potentially behold, she was to return immediately to her own realm. Chaosrealm had plans for this tournament, and big ones at that.

Havik, the cleric of chaos himself, had sought the perfect opportunity to cause chaos in the most perfectly atrocious of manners for quite a while; and what better gamble did he have at discharging an overwhelming wave of utter chaos, prone to pose as an illustration of what Chaosrealm was really made of, than at this very tournament?

Nearly every major warrior from each realm was to participate. Certainly some discord could commence. It was all a very swell idea that excited him to no end, at least until he considered the potential antagonism between Shao Kahn and himself which could possibly emerge from his interference with Outworld's affairs. The cleric had a fondness for the emperor's chaotic wrath on various realms, and it was a bit troubling to consider tampering with Shao Kahn's business with such a strong, yet invisible partnership having existed between the Emperor of Outworld and the Cleric of Chaos for so long.

It was a cycle of nature, in a way. Shao Kahn ruled with an iron fist, and his reign ensured that chaos would prosper quite fruitfully, granting Havik great satisfaction. Even more so, Shao Kahn's influence softened realms under his impact to such an extent that Havik could easily come into the scene, finishing off the emperor's dirty work by discharging chaos onto what remained of their defenses. How could he possibly interrupt such an abundant flow of nature, one induced so richly with his beloved chaos?

He could not. Not personally, that is; and it was for this reason that he bestowed upon his daughter the role of a 'messenger of chaos and discord,' to prevent Outworld's victory, lest they further expand their stringent control on other realms. Control, you see, was something Chaosrealmers deemed unethical, especially when they were likely victims of its grasp.

Ironically, his daughter had not originally been born in Chaosrealm. She was in fact the unexpected result of a minor affair that the cleric had shared with a lonely Edenian woman during an invasion he was leading on a small region of Edenia. The fornication was brief, but powerful enough to have impregnated his partner with a child which Havik knew nothing about until her near-death in Earthrealm, 17 years later.

Infuriated by his obliviousness to his daughter's actuality for so many years, Havik formed a bargain with sorcerer Quan Chi for her rejuvenation. Perhaps with her by his side, chaos could be delivered to neighboring realms easier and with much more pleasing results. Quan Chi accepted the cleric's offer; fetched the young woman's near lifeless body, and insisted that the resuscitation be held in the Netherrealm. Havik declined this suggestion, knowing all too well the potential corruptions that could manifest in such a hellish place. Instead, the revision took place in one of Chaosrealm's many temples.

Surfacing and descending to and from consciousness, the cleric's daughter was barely alive, her soul defenseless against the power of dark sorcery when this resuscitation took place. Quan Chi was easily able to bring her back, and at the same time, slightly refurbish her as a newly born Chaosrealmer.

Discord was the name that Havik chose to bestow upon his daughter at her rebirth, feeling as though she had much potential in assisting him with dealing chaos on neighboring realms. Fortunately, yet not so fortunately, not all aspects of her Edenian genes were rewritten during the process. Still she possessed moral values such as remorse, grace, and respect, along with subtle beauty; but this, coupled with genes of Havik, resulted in a monster perhaps even more bizarre than Frankenstein himself. Practically being reborn altogether, Discord had not yet been baptized in the religion of chaos, per say, and was much too gentle, much too innocent to abide by its principles. The young girl persistently called herself 'Alice' rather than Discord, and refused to obey her father when told to wreak havoc on others. Eventually, Havik would resort to harsh training and discipline to set his daughter on the path to chaos. These tactics would prove to be successful for the most part.

At times, the sight or execution of chaotic deeds aroused Alice to no end; while on many other occasions, morality tugged at her heels with childlike innocence, influencing her kinder side, and leading her to wonder if chaos was truly worth it. She and her father would quarrel often as a result of her fluctuating emotions, but just as rain turns to shine, they would reunite once again, punching one another in the gut playfully over and over; violence is a common form of affection in the Chaosrealm, you see.

The life of a Chaosrealmer was definitely not what most would consider normal, and Alice often found herself troubled when acquainted with individuals from other realms, which was really quite a rare occasion. Corrupted by her new life in the Chaosrealm, her vocabulary was not particularly widespread, and she often spoke in short, careful sentences, reluctant to become fully accustomed to the bizarre, native language of Chaosrealm.

Alice's eyes were fixed on Johnny Cage, who had now been commanded by Shang Tsung to slay his newly defeated opponent, Baraka. The barely conscious Tarkatan lay flat on his back, his head swaying to and fro in a daze of exhaustion and shock. Reluctant to finish off his opponent, Johnny Cage was further disgraced by the warriors standing around him, who shook their heads in disdain.

A sudden pinprick of enthusiasm drove Alice to step broadly out of the shadows, exposing half of her body, but quickly gave away as she was reminded of her given duty. Not wishing to displease her father, she quickly stepped back and pushed her body gently against the cold, stone wall behind her. She continued to watch Johnny Cage in silent contemplation, who was conversing with a much older man that she did not recognize. Eventually deciding that Johnny Cage's pitiful matches would conclude the tournament's procedures for the time being, she slid without a trace from the coliseum to notify her father of her successful arrival.

Standing gingerly outside the structure, she pulled out an amulet which Havik had lent her for communication purposes.

"Father…." she whispered into its crystal center. Silence. Alice grew wary as the sound of several footsteps became barely audible nearby.

"Father, I have seen the tournament." she revised, glancing about her surroundings for eavesdroppers. "Good." a deep, wavering voice finally replied, the amulet's crystal center glowing softly red in sync.

Following the brief response, a small portal formed before her, and as it grew gradually larger a dull force began to emanate from within, which drew Alice and her surroundings towards it like a miniature wormhole. Once the portal reached a reasonable size, Alice stored the amulet in her breast pocket, and stepped into it. The gateway to the Chaosrealm closed immediately behind her, leaving not a trace of her arrival.


End file.
